Shannon Brown
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Brown signing an autograph. |- New York Knicks |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Position |Shooting guard |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Jersey No.' |26 |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Maywood, Illinois |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' |American |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 4 in ( m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' |210 lbs ( kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' | Proviso East (Maywood, Illinois) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' |Michigan State (2003-2006) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' |2006 / Round: 1 / Pick: 25th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Cleveland Cavaliers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' |2006-present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2006-2007 |Cleveland Cavaliers |- |2007-2008 |Chicago Bulls |- |2008-2011 |Los Angeles Lakers |- |2011-2013 |Phoenix Suns |- |2013-present |New York Knicks |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| * |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Shannon Brown (born November 29, 1985) is an American professional basketball player who plays at shooting guard and point guard for the New York Knicks. He plays for the National Basketball Association for the Phoenix Suns. Shannon attended Provio East High School in Maywood, Illinois, was named Mr. Basketball in 2003, and played college basketball at Michigan State University. The Cleveland Cavaliers drafted Shannon in 2006. He played rookie season with Cleveland and has played for three teams in the NBA Development League. Los Angeles Lakers On February 7, 2009, Brown was traded, along with Adam Morrison, to the Los Angeles Lakers for Vladimir Radmanović. Brown's time with the Lakers was initially limited. Towards the end of the season, Brown experienced an upswing of playtime. In the 5 final games of the season, Brown played for an average of 16.4 minutes. With those minutes, he averaged 7.2 points, 2.4 rebounds, and 1.6 assists. Brown's increased playtime would carry on to the playoffs. In the opening game in the first round match up against the Jazz, Brown played 22 minutes. He had 9 points, 3 assists, 2 rebounds and a steal. He finished the series averaging 17.4 minutes, 7.2 points, 1.2 rebounds, 1.8 assists, and one steal per game. On July 6, 2009, Brown agreed to return to the Lakers for two years and $4.2 million. It was announced on January 18, 2010 that he was selected to compete in the Sprite Slam Dunk Competition at Dallas in the 2010 All-Star weekend. On the same day, he scored 22 points against the Orlando Magic. Brown participated in the dunk contest on February 13, 2010, but did not advance beyond the first round. On February 16, 2010, in a game against the Golden State Warriors, Shannon Brown scored a career high 27 points and 10 rebounds, earning him his first career double-double. Category:Cleveland Cavaliers players Category:Chicago Bulls players Category:Charlotte Bobcats players Category:Los Angeles Lakers players Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Players who wear/wore number 26 Category:NBA D-League players Category:Players who wear/wore number 6 Category:Players who wear/wore number 12